


Kiss

by robron_fics



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Romance, friends to lovers au, kinda like kissing booth but with my own twists, the kissing booth inspired me to write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_fics/pseuds/robron_fics
Summary: Aaron Dingle and Victoria Sugden have been bestfriends since birth, but their friendship is tested thanks to his feelings for her older brother Robert.





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron Dingle and Victoria Sugden has been the best of friends since birth, it was a friendship that was clearly meant to be. Their mothers Chas Dingle and Sarah Sugden had both been bestfriends for years, they went through their pregnancies together and of course the inevitable happened. They both gave birth on the same day, at the same time and in the same hospital. It’s like fate isn’t it? Now their children were best friends, they did everything together and people were shocked whenever they found out this girl and boy had both been friends without any romantic or sexual connection. 

They’d been been through everything together, supported each other through the toughest times. The first toughest time came when Aaron had lost his father six years ago, he was sick with cancer and he’d drifted away peacefully as Aaron held his hand. They’d had a close relationship, Victoria had been there afterwards as he broke down in tears. She’d supported him through his grief, that’s the best kind of friend right? 

 

A year ago Aaron had come out gay after years of denial, he’d struggled accepting who he was but reassurance from his best friend that it could never change who he was as a person had made him better. He fancied boys, but he’d never had a boyfriend has he? Of course there’s Ed, Alex and Jackson who are also publicly out but it’s three people he could never see himself with. 

There was many rules in their friendship, the main one being they could never date the others relative. That was easy for Victoria, Aaron only had one sibling which was a younger sister who was eight Liv. Aaron on the other hand, well that is a struggle isn’t here? She has two older brothers, only two years older then the pair and Robert was openly bisexual. Everyone often joked that they’d end up together, but Aaron always acted disgusted at the idea of the two of them. But he wasn’t disgusted was he? He’d had a crush on Robert for years, but Robert was a player and he could never settle of fall in love - the main problem also being he’s the brother of his best friend. He’d had a crush on him for a while, but the rule of his friendship with Victoria meant he couldn’t do anything about it. He’s totally over his teenage crush, he’s completely over Robert Sugden isn’t he?


	2. Chapter 2

It was the last weekend of summer before sixth form started, Victoria and Aaron had been inseparable all summer and even went days without going home but with the final weekend before they get back to education they’d decided to spend it with Victoria’s older brothers, Andy and Robert but also Adam Barton who used to be on the same football team as Aaron at school. Victoria had a crush on Adam for ages, but he was in a relationship with it begun up until recently when they’d split up. She was happy, but Victoria didn’t want to do anything about it. If Adam liked her then he’d make a move. 

Aaron, Andy, Robert and Adam were all laughing and joking around waiting for Victoria to return with food. Aaron enjoyed the company of Andy and Robert, especially when they both actually got in. 

“So come on then boys, who do you two have your eye on?” Adam asked. Robert looked over at Aaron who’d caught him staring, quickly changing back to the subject. 

“Chrissie’s alright isn’t she?” Robert asked. Adam laughed and patted his knee. 

“That’s what I’m talking about bro, what about you Andy?” Adam asked excitedly. 

“I think her sister Rebecca is much better, she’s a fox so either her or Katie from down the road” Andy replied. 

“What about you Aaron? Any guys tickle your fancy?” Robert asked. Aaron shook his head. 

“I’m much better on my own thanks, plus I’ll wait and see what other lads I bump into” Aaron said smiling. 

“What about that Ed lad? I thought he’d be more your type” Adam said amused. Aaron laughed. 

“He’s pretty fit, but it’d probably be a train wreck” Aaron said amused. 

“He’s only just split up with one of his fellas hasn’t he? He’s not your cup of tea anyway” Robert said. 

“Oh yeah, what is my type?” Aaron asked smiling. 

“Not a rugby player who cried over a relationship ending that only lasted a month” Robert said. The boys laughed as they spotted Victoria walking towards them with food. 

“About time you got back, we’re starving over here” Robert said. 

“Sorry, got caught talking to Rebecca White. She’s got the hots for you Rob” she said smiling. 

“Well I’ve got the hots for her sister, Andy will probably go there though” Robert said amused. 

“Tell everyone who I fancy, surely that should be a secret?” Andy asked grinning. 

“Don’t worry bro, if I manage to her sister then I’ll hook use up” Robert said laughing. 

“You two dating two sisters would be hilarious to watch, how about you Vic? Any guy caught your eye?” Adam asked hopefully. Victoria’s eyes widened. 

“N-no no, I’m all about my studies and hanging out with my gay best friend. I prefer it that way”  
She stuttered. 

“Oh well, I’m sure the right guy will come along” Adam said sadly. 

“Aaron can you come help me grab some plates?” Victoria asked giving her bestfriend a glare. Aaron nodded and followed her. 

“Those two are joined at the hip, if Aaron wasn’t gay you’d think they were a couple” Adam joked. Andy let out a little laugh. 

“You don’t get Vic without Aaron, it’s been their thing since day one” Robert said. 

“I bet that’s the only guy you don’t worry about then eh?” Adam asked. Robert shook his head. 

“He’s a good guy, he treats her well and always has her back” Robert said softly. 

“He’s one of the good ones, shame he’s gay really I’d actually prefer him over some of the douches I’ve seen her speak to in the past” Andy said. The boys laughed. 

*

Back at the house Aaron notices Victoria’s been uneasy since Adam had spoken to her, he knows about her crush and even tried to convince her many times to speak to him but she won’t. She’d even tried getting Aaron to put in a word for her, but he couldn’t get involved - even if she was his bestfriend. 

“You alright Vic?” Aaron asked concerned. Victoria sighed. 

“When Adam asked me I was scared I’d make myself look an idiot, I mean look at me compared to his ex Leyla?” Victoria replied. 

“No competition, you’re gorgeous and Adam would actually be lucky to have you. Why don’t you just talk to him?” Aaron suggested. 

“What and get a big fat rejection? No thanks, if he ever decides he wants me then he can make the first move. I don’t want to be humiliated” Victoria replied. Aaron smiled softly. 

“Y’know take it from me, no guy asks a girl about who she fancies unless he wants it to be him. It’s only the sort of thing you ask the boys” Aaron said softly. 

“He can still make the first move, maybe you could put in a good word for me?” Victoria asked with pleading eyes. 

“I’ve told you no, if it goes wrong then one of you will hate me and I can’t deal with that” Aaron replied. Victoria nodded sadly. 

“Just so you know, besides my brothers and Dad you’re the only guy I’ll ever need. You’re one in a million” Victoria said softly. 

“Ditto, come here” Aaron said pulling his bestfriend in for a hug. 

“You two getting these plates or what?” A voice asked, they pulled apart to see Robert standing there. 

“Y-yeah, I better run to the field before the boys start chewing off their arms” Victoria joked, grabbing the plates and leaving the house. Aaron let out awkward cough. 

“So, Chrissie White eh?” Aaron asked. 

“She’s fit, what can I say? I know she’s got a mouth on her but I love a challenge” Robert said smiling. Aaron shook his head laughing. 

“You love several challenges, I’ve seen how many girls and boys you’ve had” Aaron joked. 

“What can I say? People can’t seem to resist me, I’d say it’s the Sugden charm but Andy doesn’t get that” Robert said. Aaron laughed. 

“Let’s go and eat, before your head gets any bigger” Aaron said amused.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the first day of sixth form for Aaron and Victoria, he’d always said after school he’d never go back to education but when you have a bestfriend as pushy as his who wants to experience every life challenge with him it’s difficult. It was much better then his first day of school though, he knew a lot of people who went there and even his friends from school was going so he wouldn’t need to bother pushing himself to forming new friendships. 

Victoria was excited to start a new chapter, she’d always been enthusiastic about her education then Aaron and most the time it made him roll his eyes. They were both walking in through the gates and already Aaron couldn’t wait for the day to be over, he really can’t believe after a good summer he’s back to education again. 

“I’m so excited, I can’t wait to see what we learn here and hopefully actually find a career that’s right for me” Victoria said excitedly. Aaron rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“Surely it’s not normal for someone our age to be that excited about education, I don’t understand why we couldn’t just go and get jobs” Aaron said. Victoria let out a little laugh. 

“As much as I love you Dingle, you really are grumpy as hell. Aren’t you excited to learn more?” Victoria asked. 

“Not really, after weeks of late nights and actually getting to sleep in this isn’t exciting one bit” Aaron moaned. Victoria smiled as she spotted Alex approaching. 

“Alright you two?” Alex asked. They both nodded. 

“Thought you weren’t coming to sixth form?” Aaron asked confused. 

“Changed my mind didn’t I? I reckon it could be fun, can cause some right trouble here” Alex said smiling. Aaron and Victoria let out a little laugh. 

“So, any boys ticketed your fancy?” Victoria jokingly asked. 

“There’s a few I’ve got my eye on, how about you Aaron?” Alex asked. Aaron shrugged. 

“Not really interested mate, more important things to do with my time” Aaron replied. Robert was walking into the gates when he spotted the three talking, he wasn’t happy about it and decided to walk over. 

“Come on Dingle, you’re out the closet now it’s fine to admit if you fancy anyone” Alex said. Aaron shook his head. 

“Not got my eye on anyone pal, trust me it’s not worth the drama” Aaron replied. 

“Don’t be frigid, you’ve got to get a boyfriend at some point” Alex said. 

“He said he’s not interested, or don’t you understand that logic?” Robert said as he approached them. 

“I was only asking, chill out Sugden” Alex said amused. 

“And I’m just telling, Aaron ain’t interested in you or any other guy here so do one” Robert said glaring. 

“It’s fine Robert, he was only asking” Aaron said. 

“Chill our Rob, it’s just a friendly chat” Victoria piped up. 

“You heard them, now do one” Alex said. 

“Why what you gonna do if I don’t?” Robert asked, pushing Alex. 

“You really don’t wanna do that mate, I’m warning ya” Alex warned. 

“Come on then pretty boy, I’m not scared of you” Robert said landing a punch on Alex’s jaw. The pair started scuffing on the floor as everyone surrounded them, chanting them to fight. 

“Robert get off him” Aaron said attempting to drag them apart. 

“Sugden, Alex and new boy” A voice said. They all looked up to see a member of staff standing there, great this is all they needed. 

“Oh great. It’s only my first day” Aaron whispered to himself. 

“I want you all outside my office, shows over everyone” the teacher said. Everyone muttered and began walking in doors. 

*

Outside the teachers office, Aaron and Robert are sat together whilst Alex was placed in a different room, Aaron wanted nothing more then to confront Robert about his rocky act outside but he’d already been in enough trouble. 

“I’m sorry about that, probably shouldn’t of started a fight” Robert piped up nervously. Aaron sighed. 

“It’s only my first day and I’m already in trouble, what did you do it for anyway?” Aaron asked confused. 

“I heard what he said, he should learn to take no for an answer” Robert replied. 

“He was just having a laugh, I didn’t need you fighting my battles for me” Aaron said annoyed. 

“I know, but he’s the last person you wanna go near. I was just looking out for ya” Robert said softly. Aaron frowned. 

“I don’t fancy him, even if I did what’s it to you? I can date who I like” Aaron replied. 

“Yeah you can, but you’re practically family so I don’t want you to get hurt. He’s a massive player, he’s had bare people on the go” Robert said. Aaron laughed. 

“And you haven’t? I’ve been friends with your sister since day one, I’ve met every single one of your conquests” Aaron replied amused. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“Alright I can’t talk, but it doesn’t mean I’ll let you go with someone like that” Robert said. Aaron let out a soft smile. 

“I can handle it, I’m a big boy y’know?” Aaron said. 

“Yeah I know, but you’re Vic’s best mate and second family to us. I just want you to go for the right one” Robert said. Aaron smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Aaron had been happy that he was let off in the teachers office, especially since Robert took all the blame meaning he had to stay behind afterwards for an hour. He didn’t understand why Robert had been so defensive, but he also knows Robert acts first and thinks later so he’ll let him. He’d spent most the day in the library, hoping to get some peace and quiet whilst also waiting for Vic to finish. 

 

“Aaron?” A voice said. Aaron turned to see Alex standing there. 

“Alright mate?” Aaron asked with a soft smile. Alex nodded. 

“Look about before, I didn’t mean to offend you or anything” Alex said. Aaron shook his head. 

“It’s fine, it’s just Robert being himself. I took no offence don’t worry” Aaron replied. Alex nodded and sat down. 

“I know you’ll get with someone when you’re ready, but I’m always here if you need help” Alex said. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

“I think if anyone gets to play Cupid it should be Vic, she’d kill me if I didn’t let her” Aaron said amused. 

“What you doing tonight?” Alex asked. Aaron frowned. 

“Nothing really, Vic’s dragging me shopping with her after she’s finished but should be done around six. Why?” Aaron asked. 

“I want to make it up to you, maybe change your mind about fancying someone” Alex said flirtatiously. Aaron smiled. 

“Oh yeah? What do you have in mind?” Aaron asked smiling. 

“How about we go to that arcade place? Vic always mentions you being the champion at all the games, let’s put that theory to the test” Alex said. 

“Alright you’re on, but don’t be a sore looser” Aaron replied. Alex let out a little laugh. 

“I’ll be there for eight, dress casually and don’t put too much gel in your hair. I’ve seen pictures of you without it, you’re much fitter” Alex said grinning. Aaron smiled. 

“I’ll see you then, I guess” Aaron said smiling. Alex smiled back and walked off. Both of them smiling, unaware Robert had heard every word from the opposite table. 

*

If there was one thing Aaron hated it was shopping with Victoria, she’d try on the same outfits after searching the same shops and aisles for hours. If she wasn’t his bestfriend, he’d certainly walk away. 

“I can’t believe you’re dating Alex Mason, you dark horse” Vic said excitedly from the dressing room. 

“We’re not dating, we’re just hanging out” Aaron replied confused. 

“Oh don’t be daft, you’re both gay and good looking you should totally get it on. We could double date when I find a boyfriend” Victoria joked. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

“Anyway this charity assignment we have to do, how exactly are we going to raise money for our chosen charity?” Aaron asked. 

“There’s loads of option, bake sales, running, bungee jumping. We just need to pick something we’d both do” Victoria replied. 

“It’s our first assignment, I hope we don’t mess it up” Aaron said. 

“Forget that a minute, has Adam mentioned me lately? I’m starting to get very impatient. Why won’t he just make his move?” Victoria asked. Aaron shook his head. 

“Tell him you like ‘im then, it’s not that difficult” Aaron replied amused. 

“What and face rejection? No, you’re my bestfriend can’t you put a good word in for me?” Victoria asked. Aaron sighed. 

“I’ve already said no, I could always pay him to kiss you to test if he likes you” Aaron said as a joke, then they both struck an idea. 

“A kissing booth” they both said in unison. 

“Yes, a kissing booth. Adam would have to kiss me then wouldn’t he?” Victoria said as she came out the changing room. 

“That’s a brilliant idea, but Adam might not pay” Aaron joked. 

“Oh thanks, you’ll just have to push him and tell him it’s for a great cause” Vic said excitedly. Aaron laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

It was nerve wrecking for Aaron meeting up with someone alone, he’d always had Victoria by his side but it was just planned for him and Alex. He’d never had a boyfriend before, he’d always witnessed people around him involved with people but when it came to experience he didn’t have any. He didn’t even know if this was a date, he couldn’t tell if Alex just wanted to hang out as friends or if it was a date. He thought he was good looking, he could see a future with someone as hot as Alex but he couldn’t lie the stories he’d heard about him being a player made him feel uneasy. He’d witnessed Robert’s player antics so much over the years and he hated people treated others like that. 

 

Victoria had been constantly texting Aaron for updates, but he was far too embarrassed to even text back. He’d been stood for an hour waiting for Alex like a complete moron, but he didn’t turn up did he? Everytime someone had asked him if he was alright, he had to lie about waiting for a lift. How could he tell them he’d been stood up? So instead he’d text Victoria to meet him so she could take his mind off it, if anyone could help him forget and enjoy himself it’s his bestfriend. 

 

*

 

Aaron highly regretted texting Victoria, she’d non stop asked about Alex and wouldn’t shut up about how much of an idiot he was for hurting her bestfriend. He didn’t know if he was hurt or angry, he just knew the only feeling he had was complete embarrassment. He’d left Victoria to go and get some drinks when he’d spotted Alex talking to some friends. He was furious, not only had he stood him up but he’d also come to the place they were supposed to meet. Did he have any shame? Aaron watched as Alex’s friends left and marched over to confront him. 

 

“Oi” He said curiously. Alex turned and instantly regretted his actions. 

 

“Look Aaron I-“

 

”Are you trying to make a mug of me?” Aaron asked. Alex frowned. 

 

“What? No of course not, I wanted to come I swear” Alex replied. 

 

“Why stand me up then? I was waiting for you for over an hour, do you know how embarrassing it was for me when people kept looking at me?” Aaron asked annoyed. 

 

“I didn’t want to stand you up, but I didn’t really have a choice” Alex replied. Aaron frowned. 

 

“What do you mean? Why didn’t you have a choice?” Aaron asked confused. Alex sighed. 

 

“Robert threatened me, he told me if I turn up then I’ll regret it. I didn’t want another fight with him, it’s not worth the aggro I’d get” Alex said nervously. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

 

“Am I supposed to believe that? Robert is my best mates sister, why an earth would he even bother getting involved and threatening someone over something so little?” Aaron asked. 

 

“Look I don’t know, but he’s threatened every guy and told them not to ask you out. Jackson and Ed both fancied you a while back, he threatened them to keep away which is why they never asked you out” Alex said. Aaron frowned. 

 

“Look I need to get home, I’m sorry alright? I just didn’t think it was worth the aggro” Alex said and walked away. Aaron was confused, amused but even more so angry. What is Robert playing at? It just doesn’t make sense. 

 

“Not getting the drinks in then?” Victoria asked. Aaron shook out of his gaze. 

 

“Why don’t we go back to yours? I’ve had enough of this place, I’ll text Adam aswell and we can just hang out” Aaron suggested. Victoria smiled. 

 

“Yeah all right then, I’ll just nip to the loo then we’ll go” Victoria said grinning. Aaron nodded as she walked to the bathroom. 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron had spent the majority of the trip home thinking about Robert. He could understand Robert warning him off players, but he didn’t understand why he’d warn every guy off. He knows Robert loves interfering with other people, he knows he loves being in control but he didn’t understand why he’d want to take away any chance of happiness. Victoria’s his bestfriend, but he can’t deny at times he wants to punch her brother. 

Victoria and Aaron arrive back at Victotia’s house to find Adam laughing along with Robert. Aaron immediately wants to walk over and punch Robert, but he won’t disrespect Victoria and this is no-one else’s problem but theirs. 

“Finally, how long do you wanna be?”  
Robert asked. Victoria let out a little laugh. 

“Sorry, Andy not in?” Victoria asked. 

“He’s out, anyway we’ve ordered Pizza so you two sit down and I’ll get some plates. Adam’s got some funny stories you should hear” Robert said amused as he went into the kitchen. Victoria took off her coat and went to sit next to Adam. 

“I just need to wash my hands, I’ll be back in a sec” Aaron said. Victoria and Adam nodded as he left and began talking. 

“Alright?” Robert asked as he took plates from the cupboard. 

“Yeah, you?” Aaron replied. Robert nodded. 

“So, how did the big date go?” Robert asked. 

“It wasn’t a date, it wasn’t anything. He didn’t turn up actually” Aaron replied. 

“What? That’s ridiculous, I said you shouldn’t go there with him. He’s an idiot” Robert said as he tried to hide his guilt. Aaron nodded. 

“It’s funny actually, I got Victoria to come and meet me then I actually bumped into him” Aaron said. Robert froze. 

“Oh right, I bet that was awkward, what’s his big excuse then? Relative in hospital?” Robert asked nervously. Aaron shook his head amused. 

“You can drop the act, he told me the exact reason why he didn’t show up” Aaron said. Robert immediately felt guilty. 

“Look Aaron, I’m sorry alright? But I don’t trust him, I know what he’s like and as much as you’re my sisters annoying best friend you’re still like family. I don’t want to see you get hurt” Robert replied nervously. 

“Understandable, doesn’t explain why you warned every other bloke off though” Aaron said. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“W-what you on about?” Robert asked nervously. 

“Don’t act dumb it doesn’t suit you Robert, he told me how you’d threatened other guys who wanted to ask me out. What the hell is wrong with you?” Aaron asked annoyed. 

“L-look I’m sorry alright? I just don’t want to see you get hurt, you mean a lot to my family” Robert said. Aaron shook his head, he didn’t understand Robert at all but right now he was really starting to dislike him. 

“I can date whoever I want you do know that? We all get hurt at some point in our lives, you might think you can control everyone else’s lives but you can’t control mine. If I want to date a guy you don’t trust then I will, it’s my life” Aaron said annoyed. 

“I’m just looking out for you Aaron, I know how guys can be” Robert replied. 

“Yeah because you’re one of the worst types, not every guy jumps into bed with anyone. Some guys are actually decent” Aaron said. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“Wow, that’s certainly put me in my place hasn’t it? Look I’m going back in there, try and calm down before those two notice” Robert replied and walked past him. Aaron was annoyed more then ever, but he was determined not to let Robert run his life.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a big day for Victoria and Aaron, it was the day they’d both present their kissing booth idea for charity to the student council. The main people they had to impress were Rebecca White and Jackson Walsh, both of them were in charge of school events and had to give them the okay to go ahead. Victoria was nervous, she knew Rebecca was a bit of a snob and often thought her ideas were better then anyone else’s. 

“Right next up, Aaron Dingle and Victoria Sugden” Rebecca said. Victoria let out a nervous breath. 

“Erm firstly we’d like to thank you for agreeing to let us present you our idea, we’d just like to say y-“

“Enough with the speeches, just present your idea we don’t have all day” Rebecca interrupted. Aaron frowned as Victoria nodded. 

“Okay, well our idea is kind of a match making idea. How many people in this college are afraid to tell their crushes how they feel in fear of rejection? Well say no more, we’re here to make those dreams come true” Victoria said bravely. 

“Okay, you are aware this isn’t a dating show?” Rebecca said amused. 

“I know, but I thought maybe we co-“

“A kissing booth” Aaron interrupted. Victoria slapped him on the arm. 

“A kissing booth?” Jackson asked. Victoria nodded. 

“Yeah, you pay money to kiss someone” Aaron said sarcastically. 

“And will you be on the kissing booth Aaron?” Jackson said flirtatiously. 

“Certainly not, I’d never do such a thing” Aaron replied. 

“That’s a shame, I’m sure there’d be plenty of guys who’d happily pay to kiss you” Jackson said grinning. Rebecca rolled her eyes. 

“Will your brother be on the kissing booth?” Rebecca asked. Victoria frowned. 

“Who, Andy? I don’t think so, I think he’s dating someone” Victoria replied. 

“I was talking about Robert, I’d happily pay to kiss him. He’s a right looker” Rebecca said. Aaron shook his head. 

“Well actually I don’t thi-“

“Yeah he will be, he was well up for it when we asked” Aaron interuptted, Victoria’s eyes widened as she looked in horror at her bestfriend. 

“Great, well we approve and we’ll look forward to it. You can go now” Rebecca said. They both nodded me left, as they got outside Victoria punched Aaron on the arm. 

“Ow, what the hell was that for?” Aaron asked rubbing his arm. 

“Why did you tell her Rob was going to do the kissing booth? You know he’d never have so little respect” Victoria said. 

“Robert would kiss anything with a pulse, plus I don’t think she would of agreed unless you said he’s doing it. She obviously fancies the pants off him” Aaron replied. 

“And what we gonna do when Robert isn’t taking part? We’ll look like idiots” Victoria said. 

“Look, I’ll speak to him and persuade him to do it alright? Trust me, it’ll be perfect” Aaron said. Victoria sighed and nodded. 

“Fine, I better be off anyway I’m off to get my hair done for the party tonight. Don’t forget, be at mine about seven” Victoria said. Aaron nodded. 

“Yeah I will, try and keep your brothers under control at this party eh?” Aaron joked. Victoria let out a little laugh. 

*

Aaron arrives at Victoria’s and immediately rolls his eyes when he spots Robert, they hadn’t spoken since their run in but he knows he’ll need to so they can convince him to take part in their kissing booth. 

“Aaron thank god, I’m having a crisis” Victoria said. Aaron smiled. 

“What’s yo this time? Broken nail?” Aaron asked jokingly. 

“No, loads of people keep texting me about Robert taking part in the kissing booth and we’ve not even asked him. What if he goes mad?” Victoria asked in a panic. 

“Look just calm down alright? I’ll speak to him shortly and everything will be sweet” Aaron said softly. Victoria nodded. 

 

*

An hour later everyone’s enjoying the party when Aaron finally plucks up the courage to ask Robert to take part. He feels awkward, Robert’s currently snogging the face of a girl in his class but Aaron knows if he backs out now everything could go wrong. 

Aaron walks up to them slowly and makes an awkward cough, as the pair break apart the girl frowns at Aaron. 

“Sup mate?” Robert asked. 

“I was just wondering if we could have a word, in private” Aaron said. 

“Can’t you see he’s abit busy?” The girl asked. 

“Can’t it wait? Is it important?” Robert asked. 

“Not really to me, but it is to Victoria” Aaron said. 

“Pretty boy why don’t you just do one? Haven’t you got dates to ditch you or something?” The girl sniped. 

“Look maybe you should go, I think you’ve said enough” Robert said. The girl let out a little laugh. 

“You what? Are you serious?” The girl asked. 

“Yeah I am, Aaron’s basically family and I won’t let anyone talk to him like that” Robert said. The girl sighed and stomped away. 

“Er thanks, but I can fight my own battles” Aaron said. 

“Doesn’t matter she was getting boring, what’s up anyway?” Robert asked. 

“This kissing booth were doing, is there any chance you could take part in it?” Aaron asked. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“Are you serious? I have a lot of respect for myself thank you, why would I need to pay for something I could get for free?” Robert replied amused. Aaron shook his head. 

“Wow, you really are smug aren’t you? Not everything is about respect, this is for charity and would really help your sister out” Aaron said. 

“I wouldn’t do it even if you paid me, sorry but you can both find some other mug to do it” Robert said. 

“Here’s me thinking you’d jump at the chance, I mean when have you ever rejected anyone? You jump on anyone with a pulse” Aaron said angrily. 

“Jealous are we? Just because you’ve never had a boyfriend, don’t exactly see lads queuing up at your door” Robert snapped. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

“And I wonder why that is? You know what, screw you and whatever you think. Don’t do the kissing booth, and don’t bother getting involved in my love life again. This conversation is over” Aaron said annoyed and stormed off. Robert sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

Aaron had too much hate for Robert right now, he wanted to punch him and never stop but he wasn’t worth the arrest or his friendship with Victoria. He’d been drinking non stop and was too drunk, but he wanted to forget that Robert even existed and he’d found the perfect way to annoy him. He’d been talking to Jackson, aware Robert was watching them. 

“So, why don’t we ditch everyone and head off back to mine?” Jackson asked. Aaron smiled. 

“What do you have in mind? I’m quite enjoying this party” Aaron said grinning. Jackson kissed him, which made Robert seethe. 

“Well, I could be persuaded I guess. But you might have to show me more” Aaron said flirtatiously. Jackson smiled and kissed him again, Aaron’s eyes widened as he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Stop right now, you’re drunk” Robert said as he dragged him off Jackson. 

“Eh what do you think you’re doing?” Jackson asked. 

“Get off me Robert, you can’t tell me what to do” Aaron said annoyed. 

“You’re under my roof so I can, I’m not having you do something you’ll regret” Robert replied. 

“What’s it to you? Fancy him or something?” Jackson asked. 

“Don’t be stupid, I just know what you’re about and he’s too drunk” Robert replied annoyed. 

“Sack this I’m off, Aaron text me when your body guard isn’t controlling you” Jackson said annoyed and stormed out. 

“What the hell Robert?” Aaron asked. 

“Look I’m sorry alright? But you’re quite clearly drunk and I’m protecting you” Robert replied. 

“I’m drunk now, but what about all the other times you’ve warned guys off?” Aaron asked annoyed. Robert sighed. 

“Look just shut up alright? I’m taking you too bed” Robert replied. Aaron let out an awkward cough. 

“You’re what?” Aaron asked in shock. 

“Not like that, I’m sobering you up. Now come on” Robert said as he dragged Aaron upstairs. 

*

The next morning Aaron wakes up with a pounding headache, he looks slowly around the room and immediately recognises where he is. He jumps up in a panic. 

“Oh my god, what have I done?” Aaron whispered. Aaron notices Robert walk in with a towel around his waste, he’s checking him out. What the hell is he doing? Robert turns to see Aaron finally awake. 

“Finally awake then?” Robert asked. Aaron nodded nervously. 

“Y-yeah, how much did I drink last night? My head’s pounding” Aaron replied nervously. 

“Probably a bit too much, but we all do it don’t we?” Robert replied. 

“Robert, what am I doing in here? We didn’t did we?” Aaron asked nervously. Robert shook his head. 

“I bunked in Andy’s room because he got lucky, you needed the sleep. You were kissing Jackson” Robert replied. Aaron groaned. 

“Oh god.” Aaron moaned. Robert let out a nervous smile. 

“I better go and see Vic, she’s probably hungover too” Aaron said as he got out the bed. 

“Yeah Course, just don’t get drunk like that again alright? You’re in a much better mood when you’re sober funnily enough” Robert replied. Aaron let out a little laugh as he left Robert’s room.


	9. Chapter 9

Aaron had felt awkward since waking up in Robert’s bed, he knows nothing happened but it still didn’t stop him from feeling awkward. He hadn’t had time to really think about it, it was finally the day they’d do their kissing booth and Victoria had spent the whole day freaking out. She’d been worrying if Adam would even bother, but even more she was worried about Robert not taking part. Aaron had promised he would, but he’d refused and they’d need a good excuse to stop people kicking off about it when they find out it wasn’t happening. 

The event had begun, Victoria was nervous and Aaron was trying his best to calm her down but it wasn’t working. He spots Rebecca walking towards her with her friends, he knows exactly what her problem is but he doesn’t even have an excuse. 

“Victoria, a word” Rebecca said glaring. Victoria smiled. 

“How can I help you?” Victoria asked trying to hide her nerves, this was either going horribly wrong or she could actually save herself. 

“You told us your brother was going to take part, but I haven’t seen him” Rebecca said. 

“Yes, I think he maybe running late. I’ll text him” Victoria said nervously. 

“Well you’ve got five minutes, people are threatening to leave if they don’t see him within the next five minutes” Rebecca replied and walked away. 

“Oh my god, what we gonna do? I don’t even think he’s coming” Victoria said in a panic. 

“Look, why don’t you go out there and do your bit? I’ll text Robert and see if he’ll come. Adam’s here so nows the big chance” Aaron said. Victoria nodded nervously, she put her blindfold on and took her place. Aaron noticed Adam holding a ticket, nodding for him to go up. Adam placed a kiss on Victoria and Aaron smiled as he watched his bestfriend finally get what she wanted. Victoria took her blindfold off and smiled as she saw Adam. 

“I-i didn’t think you’d come” Victoria said nervously. 

“I wouldn’t miss it, I guess it was the only way I’d have the guts to kiss you” Adam replied. 

“Yeah?” Victoria asked smiling. Adam nodded. Victoria looked over at Aaron who nodded at her, she smiled. 

“Fancy getting a drink?” Victoria asked. Adam nodded and took Victoria’s hand. Aaron smiled as he watched his bestfriend walk away. 

*

An hour later Aaron’s happy that people are still going, but he notices the lack of people willing to do the kissing booth now. Most boys had been paired off, so he had no other choice but to come forward. He sighed and put the blindfold on. He didn’t mind if girls came forward, it was for charity but he’s hoping no guy expected anything to come from this. He wasn’t ready for anything, but he could hardly do anything with Robert trying to control his love life. 

Robert’s arrive and spots Aaron waiting, he notices a guy going forward and decided to intervene. He walks up slowly and Aaron could hear footsteps. 

“Look just so you know this is for charity, this is probably embarrassing to do but my best friend wants this and to be honest I don’t really w-“ Aaron was interrupted by Robert placing his lips on him. Aaron was enjoying it, but once they’d pulled apart he’d noticed the familiar smell. He took his blindfold off and spotted Robert and was in shock. 

“R-robert, I thought you weren’t coming” Aaron said in shock. Robert kissed him again, the pair snogged as everyone watched on. 

This was truly happening, Aaron was kissing the guy he’d had a crush on for years and it felt good. He knew it was just for charity, but how does he tell his bestfriend that he’s kissed her brother when it’s one of the biggest rules of their friendship. He was screwed, he’d broken the rules.


	10. Chapter 10

Aaron had been nervous as hell since his kiss with Robert, he’d been trying to find Victoria for ages but she was nowhere to be found. Luckily he’d spotted her and Adam, she’d began walking over to him smiling. 

“Hey, looks like the kissing booth has worked in my favour” Victoria said happily. Aaron nodded. 

“Yeah, so are you two going to make a go of it then?” Aaron asked. Victoria was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. 

“Yeah, he’s taking me on a date at the weekend actually. So how’s the kissing booth going?” Victoria asked. 

“It’s great yeah, look there’s something I need to tell you” Aaron said nervously. 

“What’s up? Found a boyfriend?” Victoria joked. 

“N-no, basically all the boys had stopped doing it so I got involved. I had no idea Robert was there and he ended up kissing me, I know it’s our rule to not get involved with our best friends relative and I don’t want you to hate me bu-“

“Aaron will you chill out? It’s for charity so it’s fine, but I will be going off on him for joining in on the kissing and not doing our booth” Victoria said. Aaron let out a little laugh and nodded. 

“Anyway, me and Adam are off to go and get some more drinks. You coming with?” Victoria asked. Aaron shook his head. 

“Don’t fancy being a third wheel thanks, I’ll just stick round here for abit” Aaron said. Victoria nodded and went off with Adam. 

Aaron began searching round for Robert, he was hoping to speak to him when he spotted Robert flirting with the person he seemingly has the hots for - Chrissie White. Aaron sighs and decides to leave, Robert notices him walking away and immediately regrets not speaking to him. 

*

Aaron’s walking down the corridor of college when an arm grabs him, he can tell that grip. 

“Robert, what the hell?” Aaron asked as he was dragged into the art room. 

“I just wanted to talk to ya, I noticed you walking off” Robert said. Aaron rolled his eyes. 

“I’m just going home, the kissing booths over so I thought I’d head home. Vic’s gone with Adam” Aaron replied. 

“I know she text me, look about Chrissie I just wanted you to know th-“ Robert was interrupted as Aaron placed a kiss on his lips. Robert had pulled away and Aaron looked into his eyes, his teenage crush really wasn’t over. Robert kissed Aaron again, only this time Aaron pulled away. 

“I-i can’t Robert. I can’t just be another conquest” Aaron said nervously. Robert let out a laugh, he hated people thought that of him. 

“Wow, is that really what you think of me?” Robert asked insulted. 

“Can you blame me? I’ve been best friends with your sister for years, I’ve seen how many guys and girls you’ve been involved with and how many you’ve hurt. I can’t be another one of those people” Aaron said sadly. Robert sighed. 

“Aaron, I really like you. I do and I don’t want to be someone who uses you or hurts you” Robert said softly. 

“You’ve got so many girls and guys out there who fancy the pants off you, I don’t believe out of everyone it’s me” Aaron replied. 

“You know what? You’re the only person who doesn’t fall at my feet, you tell me exactly what you think and you don’t hold back. It drives me crazy, but it makes me like you even more” Robert said softly. 

“Robert you don’t need to explain” Aaron said. Robert shook his head. 

“No I do, I really like you and all those other people were just me trying to forget about you. I’d promised myself that I’d leave you alone, but I couldn’t. Why do you think I’ve tried to stop you getting involved with anyone else? I couldn’t handle it” Robert said. Aaron let out a soft smile. 

“I thought I was your sisters annoying best friend?” Aaron asked softly. Robert let out a little laugh. 

“Oh you’re still that, I don’t know what this is but all I know is I’ve wanted you for aslong as I can remember” Robert replied. Aaron let out a little laugh. 

“How do I know you’re telling me the truth?” Aaron asked. Robert chose to kiss him rather then reply. As they pulled apart they both smiled. 

“That prove it?” Robert asked. Aaron shrugged. 

“Maybe, but let’s try again to make sure” Aaron said smiling. Robert smiled and kissed him again, both of them removing each other’s jackets. They heard door slam open and sprung apart. 

“Oh my god, we’ve been caught” Aaron panicked. They both spotted Mr Hughes the art teacher standing there. 

“Sugden, again?” He asked. Aaron frowned. 

“What’ve I told you? This is an art room, not a hook up spot”’ Mr Hughes said. Aaron broke away from Robert. 

“What the hell? You brought me to a place you hook up with everyone?” Aaron asked angrily. 

“Aaron look I-“

“Don’t even bother, I’m going home and I don’t ever want you to come near me again” Aaron said angrily and stormed out. Robert sighed. 

“Thanks for that sir, way to ruin a moment” Robert said. 

“You know the rules, now get out before I report you to your tutor again” Mr Hughes said. Robert sighed and walked out. He’d well and truly messed this up now, he’d finally gotten what he’d wanted for so long but now it was ruined.


End file.
